Generally, an electronic apparatus, for example, an electrical connector, a fiber optic connector, a relay or the like, comprises a great number of components such as a case, a contact, a spring, a bolt, an insulation block, and other components known to those with ordinary skill in the art. During manufacturing of such an electronic apparatus, the components must be prepared with different shapes and different functions in advance; these components are then selected manually or by a robot according to a preset program and are assembled into the electronic apparatus on a worktable by the robot.